starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Star Wars: A Vingança dos Sith
}} 'Star Wars - Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith' é o terceiro episódio da série de filmes ''Star Wars (mas o sexto filme a ser produzido). Foi lançado mundialmente em 19 de Maio de 2005, e teve sua premiere antecipada no Festival de Cannes de 2005 em 15 de Maio. O filme foi geralmente bem recebido pelo críticos, especialmente em comparação com os outros dois filmes anteriores. Ele quebrou vários recordes de bilheteria em sua semana de estréia, e continuou a ganhar mais de 800 milhões de dólares no mundo todo, fazendo com que fosse um dos filmes mais lucrativos de 2005. Três anos após o começo das Guerras Clônicas, os nobres Cavaleiros Jedi lideraram um forte exército de clones em uma batalha contra os Separatistas que envolveu a Galáxia toda. Quando os sinistros Sith revelam um complô de mais de mil anos para governar a galáxia, a República se transforma no maligno Império Galáctico. O herói Jedi Anakin Skywalker é seduzido pelo lado negro da Força para se tornar o novo aprendiz de Darth Sidious – Darth Vader. Os Jedi são dizimados, com Obi-Wan Kenobi e o Mestre Jedi Yoda forçados a se exilarem. A única esperança para a galáxia era a própria descendência de Anakin – seus filhos gêmeos, criados em segredo, que se tornaram Luke Skywalker e Princesa Léia Organa. Como foi o último filme a ser lançado na série, ele 'construiu' pontes entre a trilogia original e a nova trilogia do épico Star Wars. Texto Inicial :Episódio III :A VINGANÇA DOS SITH :Guerra! a República está se desfazendo :sob os ataques do impiedoso Lorde Sith, Conde Dookan. :Há heróis em ambos os lados. :O mal está em toda parte. :Em uma fantástica manobra, o :diabólico líder dos dróides, General :Grievous, zarpou para a :capital da República e sequestrou :Chanceler Palpatine, líder :do Senado Galáctico. :Enquanto a armada Separatista de dróides :tenta escapar da capital :sitiada com o seu valioso :refém, dois cavaleiros Jedi lideram uma :desesperada missão para resgatar o :Chanceler capturado... Resumo Batalha sobre Coruscant A República Galáctica está em meio a uma guerra épica com a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes sob a liderança do Lorde Sith Conde Dookan. O lider cibórgue do Exército da Confederação, General Grievous infiltrou em Coruscant e capturou o Chanceler Supremo Palpatine, líder do Senado Galáctico. thumb|right|[[R2-D2 derrota dois super dróides de batalha.]] Enquanto o Exército Dróide tenta fugir de Coruscant, uma grande batalha espacial irrompe com os Cavaleiros Jedi Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi liderando uma missão para resgatar o Chanceler. Os Jedi lutam pela armada Separatista. No processo, o caça de Obi-Wan é danificado por dróides buzz, R4 é destruída, e Anakin, que tenta atirar neles para expulsá-los, apenas faz a situação ficar pior. Ele consegue salvar Obi-Wan e os dois Jedi fazem um pouso de emergência no hangar do Cruzador da Federação de Comércio Mão Invisível, a nave-capitânia dos Separatistas. Anakin e Obi-Wan progridem pelos corredores, lutando com um exército de dróides no caminho. Enquanto isso, R2-D2 ajuda Obi-Wan e Anakin enqunto se defendiade um par de super dróides de batalha. Resgatando o Chanceler Os Jedi chegam até o Quartel do General, encontrando o capturado Chanceler Palpatine. Ele confrontaram Dookan, em um duelo de sabres. Durante a bantalha, Obi-Wan ficou inconciente após um ataque com a Força de Dookan. Anakin então continua o duelo, ganhando-o ao cortar a mão de Dookan e pegar o sabre do Lorde Sith. Com Dookan de joelhos, Anakin, após muito encorajamento de Palpatine, decapita o Conde. Uma explosão ocorre na parte traseira da nave, trazida pelo ataque do [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Estelar classe Venator]] Guarlara, causando a Mão Invisível uma descida incontrolável em Coruscant. Mesmo sendo persuardido por Palpatine, Anakin carregou Kenobi nas costas, protegendo Chanceler. Pouco depois Obi-Wan recuperou a conciência. Confrontando Grievous thumb|left|300px|[[General Grievous na ponte da sua nave, a Mão Invisível]] Após Grievous e a equipe de comando recuperarem o controle da nave utilizando os propulsores de emergência, ele ordena que dois Jedi e seu companhiro sejam capturados. Ele ativou uma armadilha de Escudos de Raio, que fez eles serem capturados e levados à ponte sob custódia. Mas R2 criou uma distração, o que deu tempo suficiente para os Jedi recuperarem seus sabres e se libertarem. Grievous então manda seus MagnaGuardas IG-100 atrás dos Jedi. Obi-Wan rapidamente decapita um deles com sua lâmina, mas o dróide continua. Obi-Wan ataca-o novamente e o dróide entra em colapso. Anakin cuida dos dróides de batalha que estavam levando Palpatine. Então, os Jedi se aproximam de Grievous, mas ele quebra o vidro com a Barra Elétrica de seu guarda e é levado para fora. Usando um cabo, ele retorna para a nave e usa um Pod de emergência.Lançando todas as outras capsulas, ele foge para uma das naves da Federação. Mais uma vez, a nave começa a cair numa queda-livre na órbita de Coruscant. Anakin toma o controle e a pilota, ajudado por speeders de emergência, tentando pousá-la em uma das plataformas de pouso industriais de Coruscant. Reuniões Em Coruscant, Anakin é elogiado por seu heroismo. Ele se encontra secretamente com Padmé Amidala, e eles dividem um beijo na sombra, mantendo seu amor em segredo. Ela lhe revela que está grávida. Mais tarde, Anakin acorda em pânico, coberto de suor. Ele conta a Padmé que esteve sonhando com ela morrendo durante o parto, e promete que não deixará que este sonho se torne realidade. Chanceler Palpatine solicita a presença de Anakin e eles se encontram no Escritório do Chanceler em Coruscant. O Senado garantiu ao Chanceler mais poderes de emergência na guerra, dando controle direto para ele do Conselho Jedi. Palpatine confessa a Anakin seu medo, desconfiança e descaso dos Jedi. Ele aponta Anakin para ser seu representante pessoal no Conselho Jedi. thumb|300px|O [[Conselho Jedi.]] O Conselho Jedi aceita o apontamento de Anakin, mas não lhe concede o nível de Mestre. Anakin reage com raiva, insistindo que ele é mais poderoso que qualquer um no conselho. O conselho continua a discutir questões sobre a guerra. É decidido que Anakin será o encarregado de proteger e espiar o Chanceler, e Yoda levará um batalhão de clones para reforçar os Wookiees em Kashyyyk. Anakin fica frustrado e desapontado. Depois, Obi-Wan avisa para Anakin que o Conselho quer que ele espione o Chanceler e avise sobre todos os seus passos. Anakin fica confuso, pois é leal ao Chanceler e amigo de Kenobi. Obi-Wab fica infeliz com a situação. A tragédia de Darth Plagueis Na Casa de Ópera Galáxias no Distrito Uscru, Anakin se junta a Palpatine e assiste o Ballet Mon Calamari apresentar "Squid Lake". Palpatine continua a seduzir Anakin para o lado negro, fazendo com que ele desconfie dos Jedi dizendo que a Ordem quer dar um golpe na República e tomar seu lugar. Ele também conta a história de Darth Plagueis, um Lorde Sith que usava a Força para salvar pessoas da morte e que foi morto por seu aprendiz enquanto dormia. Quando Anakin pergunta se é possível aprender o poder de parar a morte, Palpatine simplesmente responde: "Não como um Jedi," alienando Anakin ainda mais da Ordem Jedi. Palpatine também informa Anakin que suas fontes descobriram a localização do General Grievous, no planeta de Utapau. Anakin repassa esta informação para o Conselho Jedi, que decide enviar Obi-Wan para investigar. Anakin expressa seu interesse em ir, mas o Conselho insiste que alguém com mais experiência é necessário para confrontar Grievous. Obi-Wan vs. Grievous 300px|thumb|left|[[Cidade Pau, a capital de Utapau.]] Obi-Wan chega Cidade Pau, em Utapau, e começa sua procura por General Grievous, montado num varáctil chamado Boga. Ele encontra Grievous no Décimo nível e os dois começam um combate pessoal, com Grievous usando quatro sabres-de-luz de uma só vez. Obi-Wan rapidamente corta duas mãos do General, fazendo com que a batalha ficasse mais justa. Durante a batalha, a Armada do Terceiro Sistema chega sob comando de CC-2224 (Cody). Obi-Wan pega Grievous desprevenido e usa a Força para empurrá-lo até bater no teto. Grievous solta seus sabres restantes e tenta fugir numa Wheel Bike, com Obi-Wan o perseguindo com Boga. Durante a perseguição, Obi-Wan deixa cair seu sabre-de-luz, o qual é pego pelo Comandante Cody. Em Coruscant, Anakin conta a Palpatine que o General Grievous foi achado em Utapau. Anakin insiste que ele deveria ir para Utapau também. A conversa deles muda para a sabedoria de Palpatine da Força, e ele revela que é um Lorde Sith, Darth Sidious. Ao ouvir isso, Anakin liga seu sabre e ameaça matar Palpatine, mas então decide denunciá-lo para o Conselho Jedi. Mas querendo salvar sua esposa, e acreditando que Palpatine é o uníco com esse conhecimento, decide não faze-lo. Obi-Wan continua a perseguir General Grievous em Utapau. Ele alcança o general, e pula na sua Wheel Bike. Usando a barra elétrica de Grievous, ele consegue desestabilizar o speeder, fazendo com que ambos caíssem e o veículo continuasse rolando ladeira abaixo, caindo para sua destruição. Grievous então retira um blaster, e começa a atirar em Obi-Wan, mas o Jedi pega a barra elétrica e golpeia o blaster para longe. Ele empurra o generale, rapidamente, abre as placas do estômago do General, revelando seus órgãos. mas é chutado para longe pelo dróide e deixa cair a arma. Então, Grievous a pega e joga para a beirada da plataforma. Enfurecido, Grivous segura o Jedi e tenta joga-lo no penhasco. Enquanto Grievous se aproxima, com a barra elétrica carregada, Obi-Wan usa a Força para pegar de volta o blaster, e atira nos orgãos de Grievous. Ele acerta, e o General pega fogo, explodindo e matando o poderoso comandante militar Separatista. Sidious revelado Anakin fala com Mace Windu sobre o Chanceler Palpatine ser o Lorde Sith que eles estiveram procurando. Anakin se oferece para ajudar na prisão de Palpatine, mas Windu pede para que ele fique fora disso. Mestres Windu, Fisto, Kolar, e Tiin entram numa nave e vão para o escritório de Palpatine. thumb|300px|Os quatro [[Mestre Jedi|Mestres Jedi enfrentam Darth Sidious.]] Sentado nas Câmaras do Conselho, relembrando da promessa de Palpatine de impedir a morte e os seus sonhos com Padmé morrendo , Anakin corre atrás dos quatro Jedi. Mace Windu e os três outros Mestres Jedi chegam no escritório do Chanceler Palpatine e declaram suas intenções de prender o Chanceler em nome da República. Palpatine grita de raiva, puxa um sabre-de-luz da manga e se arremessa em direção aos Mestres Jedi. Agen Kolar fica distraído e acaba sendo apunhalado no estômago. Saesee Tiin tenta atacar Palpatine, mas o Sith é mais rápido e mata o Jedi Iktotchi. Os dois Mestres caem no chão, mortos. Mace Windu e Kit Fisto testemunharam isso e ficaram na defensiva. Palpatine os ataca , e acerta Kit. O Mestre Jedi Nautolano morre quando é cortado na cintura. Somente Windu restou para enfrentar o Chanceler. Levante-se, Lorde Vader Palpatine e Mace continuam a lutar até o peitoril da janela. Enquanto isso, Anakin chega à cena bem quando Windu desarma Palpatine. Durante o duelo, o Relâmpago da Força do Lorde Sith é refletido de volta para ele por Mace Windu. Com a face distorcida, Sidious afirma que está fraco demais para continuar. Bem quando Mace está para dar o ataque final, Anakin intervém e corta a mão de Mace. Anakin foi finalmente forçado a escolher entra a Ordem Jedi e Padmé. Palpatine atinge e arremessa o Jedi pela janela, fazendo ele morrer. Anakin fica horrorizado por suas ações, mas ele sabe que deste ponto não há como voltar. Palpatine torna Anakin seu novo aprendiz Sith. Anakin se ajoelha ante a Palpatine que o renomeia com o nome Sith de Darth Vader. Palpatine ordena então: uma ataque ao Templo Jedi, para o fim da "Rebelião Jedi". center|thumb|300px|O [[Ataque ao Templo Jedi.]] Vader ataca o Templo com a ajuda do batalhão da 501ª Legião. Ele brutalmente abre caminho pelo templo, matando todo o Jedi que cruzasse seu caminho, incluindo o mestre Cin Drallig e os younglings que se escondiam. Ordem 66 Enquanto isso, de seu escritório, Palpatine ordena à todos os comandantes pela Galáxia; para cumprir a Ordem 66, dando início ao Grande Purgo Jedi e a Guerra Civil Galáctica Pela Galáxia, os clone troopers se viram contra seus Generais Jedi. Em Utapau, Obi-Wan Kenobi é atirado de um penhasco quando a explosão de um AT-TE acerta a parede de rochas perto dele. Em Mygeeto, Mestre Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi é atingido pelos tiros de CC-1138 e seus soldados. No planeta tropical Felucia, Amazona Jedi Aayla Secura é atacada por CC-5052 e a 327ª Star Corps . Em Cato Neimoidia, o caça Jedi de Plo Koon é abatido por seus companheiros de vôo. E em Saleucami, o speeder de Stass Allie é destruído pela sua escolta de speeders BARC. Em Kashyyyk, Yoda está observando a batalha enquanto o Comandante Gree e um tenente tentam matar Yoda, mas ele os sente e decapita os dois clones com seu sabre verde. Bail Organa chega no Templo e acaba testemunhando o abatimento do jovem Padawan Zett Jukassa por um esquadrão de troopers coamndados por Appo. Horrorizado, Organa deixa Coruscant em seu Tantive IV, esperando conseguir fazer contato com algum Jedi sobrevivente. 250px|thumb|[[Comandante Cody recebe a Ordem 66 em Utapau.]] Obi-Wan e Yoda Kashyyyk sobrevivem à ordem e são recolhidos pela nave de Senador Organa, o Tantive IV. Os Jedi decidem voltar para Coruscant para recalibrar um sinal emanando do Templo Jedi falando para todos os Jedi voltarem para lá, caindo na armadilha de Palpatine. Kenobi espera que o aviso afaste qualquer Jedi sobrevivente. Mais tarde, Vader procura Padmé no Complexo de Apartamentos do Senado, que vê a fumaça do Templo Jedi mas não sabe o que estava acontecendo. Ele a conta que os Jedi tentaram tomar o controle da República e que há traidores no Senado. Ele diz que deve ir para o Sistema Mustafar, onde os Separatistas restantes se reuniram, onde acabará com a guerra. Nascimento do Império Em Mustafar, Vader é bem vindo pelo Vice-rei Nute Gunray mas rapidamente começa seu massacre dos líderes Separatistas, chegando ao fim, quando mata Nute Gunray. Neste ponto a primeira manifestação física do Lado Negro em Vader começou a se revelar: seus olhos se tornam amarelo pálido. O Senado organizou uma sessão especial onde Palpatine conta aos membros do "complô dos Jedi para tomar controle do Senado". Ao meio de vários aplausos, ele anuncia que a República será reorganizada no primeiro Império Galáctico. Mas Padmé Amidala e Bail Organa não são enganados. Enquanto isso, Obi-Wan e Yoda vão ao Templo Jedi, matando clones e enquanto avançam entre vários corpos. Eles recalibram o sinal do Templo para avisar a todos os Jedi para ficarem longe do Templo. No centro de controle, Obi-Wan assiste as gravações de segurança. left|thumb|300px|[[Yoda jogando seu sabre no peito de um clone trooper.]] Em descrença, ele vê Vader assassinando os Jedi. Yoda diz que eles não têm chance a não ser destruir os Sith, incluindo Vader. Obi-Wan suplica a Yoda para deixá-lo lutar com o Imperador, mas Yoda recusa, dizendo que Obi-Wan não ganharia tal luta, e que ele deveria lutar contra seu ex-aprendiz, seu "irmão". Obi-Wan vai até o apartamento de Padmé, procurando por Vader. Ele a encontra e conta que Anakin fora para o lado negro e matara younglings no Templo Jedi. Em desgosto, Padmé não revela onde Vader foi, pois ele é pai de seus filhos. Obi-Wan vai embora, mas diz que sabe que sabe a verdede sobre Anakin ser o pai dos bebês. Mais tarde, Padmé deixa Coruscant em seu esquife espacial, partindo para Mustafar para se encontrar com Vader. Sem que ela soubesse, Obi-Wan secretamente embarca na nave momentos antes de decolar. Confronto de Titãs Grande Mestre Jedi x Lorde Negro dos Sith thumb|right|250px|O cofronto de [[Yoda e Darth Sidious]] Após livrar-se dos guardas que guardavam o gabinete do chamceler com o Empurrão da Força Yoda encontra-se com Palpatine. Depois de um breve diálogo, inicia-se o duelo entre o Grande Mestre Jedi e o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Palpatine, isto é, Darth Sidious lança Relâmpagos da Força na direção de Yoda que é jogado para trás. Após recuperar-se, Yoda responde ao ataque do Imperador, lançando-o longe com Empurrão da Força. Ambos, Yoda e Darth Sidious sacam seus sabres-de-luz. Depois, jogam-se um contra o outro e começam a duelar por todo o gabinete até pularem para um elevador que os conduz até a Câmara Principal do Senado, onde segue-se um violento combate. Darth Sidious mostra-se um exímio controlador do lado escuro da Força ao erguer os pods do Senado para depois lança-los na direção de Yoda, cujos esforços para evitá-los esgotam suas energias. Depois, eles pulam para um pod onde Darth Sidious desarma Yoda, lançando seu sabre de luz longe com os Relâmpagos da Força. O Lorde Negro dos Sith volta a lançar os relâmpagos no Grande Mestre Jedi, cujas mãos nuas concentram a energia dos relâmpagos em uma bola de luz que explode arremessando-os para trás. Então, Yoda tem um vislumbre do futuro: uma esperança para a galáxia ainda existia e ele não poderia arriscar morrer ali. Darth Sidious consegue segurar-se, mas Yoda caí vários metros até ser salvo pelo senador Bail Organa. Batalha de Heróis A nave pousa em Mustafar. Vader e Padmé se abraçam. Ela revela sua conversa com Obi-Wan. Quando ela implora que ele fuja com ela para criar a criança em paz, Vader diz que eles não precisam mais fugir, pois ele havia trazido paz para a República e poderia até tomar o lugar de Palpatine, onde os dois governariam a Galáxia juntos. Se afastando com horror e tristeza, Padmé diz que ele está partindo seu coração e que está indo por um caminho que ela não pode seguir. Vader vê Obi-Wan emergindo do esquife. Enfurecido, ele sufoca com a Força Padmé, achando que ela o trouxe para matá-lo. Ela fica inconsciente e Vader a solta. Obi-Wan e Vader começam um duelo intenso. O duelo leva Obi-Wan e Vader para vários lugares em Mustafar. Um ataque errônio do sabre de Darth Vader acertou um computador, o que desativou os escudos das instalações. O duelo continuava enquanto todo o prédio era bombardeado por lava. Ambos caíram num rio da lava pendurados em um dos "braços" centrais da estrutura. Eles continuam sua batalha sobre a lava, avançando por plataformas flutuantes. thumb|left|250px|Dois amigos lutando até o fim em um duelo épico Durante a luta, Obi-Wan pula de um dróide para a terra firme, ganhando uma vantagem. Cego em sua ira, Vader imprudentemente pula de encontro a seu antigo Mestre e rapidamente Obi-Wan corta as pernas e o braço esquerdo de Vader. Vader desce rolando o terrapleno até a beira do rio de lava. Com as roupas e a carne começando a queimar, Vader se afunda ainda mais no lado negro. Com Obi-Wan assistindo em desespero, Vader tenta em vão se puxar para cima do terraplano com sua única mão mecânica. Obi-Wan grita com ele em desgosto, dizendo que não era seu destino, mas Vader só consegue gritar em raiva. Quando suas roupas entram em contato com a lava, ele pega fogo, fazendo com que ele perdesse a maioria, senão toda, pele. Obi-Wan olha por um momento e então leva o sabre-de-luz de Anakin e se afasta, incapaz de assistir seu ex-melhor amigo morrer. Ele então vai embora com a gravemente ferida Padmé e os dróides na nave da senadora. Nascimento e Renascimento Darth Sidious chega a Mustafar com um batalhão de Shock trooper Clone. Eles salvam Darth Vader da beira da morte usando um pod-stacis e medicina Sith da nave de Sidious. No asteróide isolado de Polis Massa, Yoda medita e ouve a voz do espírito de Qui-Gon Jinn. A voz diz que há uma maneira de se unir à Força e continuar com consciência após a morte. Para aprender este poder, Yoda se declara um aprendiz do espírito de Qui-Gon Jinn. Obi-Wan chega a Polis Massa e Padmé é trazida para assistência médica. Ela está morrendo, tendo perdido toda a vontade de viver. Os dróides médicos trabalham para salvar seus bebês - dois gêmeos, para surpresa de Bail Organa, Obi-Wan, e Yoda. Um menino e uma menina nascem. Em suas últimas palavras, Padmé os nomeia "Luke" e "Leia". thumb|300px|left|[[Darth Vader|Vader durante sua cirurgia de substituição de membros.]] Com suas crianças nascidas, Vader é colocado em sua roupa. No Centro de Reconstrução Cirúrgica de Imperador Palpatine em Coruscant, lhe são dadas novas pernas, um novo braço, pulmões mecânicos e outras "partes de substituição". Ele se veste na armadura preta, uma máscara é selada e seu capacete é ajustado. Darth Vader começa a respirar pela máscara. A maior parte, se não a cirurgia inteira é levada com Vader acordado e consciente, com nenhuma anestesia aparente, fazendo-o lamentar, gritar, e se contorcer na agonia torturante. No último suspiro de Padmé, ela diz que acredita que ainda existe algo bom dentro de Anakin. Ela morre acreditando no homem que sempre amou. Darth Vader começa a falar por seu amplificador de voz. Ele pergunta o que houve com Padmé. Darth Sidious diz que, em sua raiva, Vader a matou. Vader, muito nervoso, convoca a Força para destruir tudo em sua volta, inclusive Palpatine, apesar de ele não ser tão forte na Força como antes - Ele apenas conseguiu fazer os dróides e os equipamentos implodirem a sua volta ao gritar "Nãoooo!" Uma Nova Esperança Abordo do Tantive IV, pousado em Naboo, Obi-Wan, Yoda, e Bail Organa se sentam em uma mesa de conferência. Eles concordam em manter Padmé aparecendo grávida, fingindo que as crianças morreram. Para sua própria segurança, Luke e Leia são separados esperando que os Sith não sintam sua presença. Leia será adotada por Bail Organa e Luke será mandado para sua família em Tatooine. Obi-Wan e Yoda irão esperar até o tempo certo para as crianças Skywalker fazerem sua parte. Yoda pede a Obi-Wan para estudar a técnica que Qui-Gon aprendeu para alcançar a imortalidade. Bail Organa deixa R2-D2 e C-3PO aos cuidados de Raymus Antilles do Tantive IV. Ele ordena a limpeza de memória do dróide protocolo. 300px|thumb|Vader e Sidious observam a construção da [[Primeira Estrela da Morte.]] Yoda vai para Dagobah para começar seu exílio, o qual ele parcialmente leva como uma penitência por falhar ao derrotar Sidious. Na ponte de um [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Estelar classe Venator]], Vader, o Imperador, e o Governador Wilhuff Tarkin observam a construção da Estrela da Morte I. Em Alderaan, a pequena Leia é trazida por Bail Organa para sua mulher, Rainha Breha Organa de Alderaan. Em Tatooine, Obi-Wan traz Luke Skywalker para sua nova família: seu tio, Owen, e sua tia, Beru. Obi-Wan vai embora em um eopie, indo para seu exílio no Deserto Jundland. Owen e Beru, segurando o pequeno Luke, olham no horizonte e observam os dois sóis de Tatooine se pondo, esperando pelo retorno do Jedi. Frases memoráveis Elenco *Obi-Wan Kenobi .... Ewan McGregor *Padmé Amidala .... Natalie Portman *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader .... Hayden Christensen *Supremo Chanceler Palpatine/Darth Sidious .... Ian McDiarmid *Mace Windu .... Samuel L. Jackson *Senador Bail Organa .... Jimmy Smits *Yoda .... Frank Oz *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *Conde Dookan/Darth Tyranus .... Christopher Lee *Rainha Apailana .... Keisha Castle-Hughes *Ki-Adi-Mundi/Nute Gunray .... Silas Carson *Capitão Typho .... Jay Laga'aia *Tion Medon .... Bruce Spence *Governador Tarkin .... Wayne Pygram *Comandante Cody .... Temuera Morrison *Mas Amedda .... David Bowers *Sio Bibble .... Oliver Ford Davies *Jar Jar Binks .... Ahmed Best *Capitão Antilles .... Rohan Nichol *Capitão Colton .... Jeremy Bulloch *Terr Taneel .... Amanda Lucas *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Plo Koon .... Matt Sloan *Chewbacca ....Peter Mayhew *Breha Organa .... Rebecca Jackson Mendoza *Luminara Unduli .... Fay David (não-creditada) *Owen Lars .... Joel Edgerton *Beru Lars .... Bonnie Maree Piesse *Zett Jukassa .... Jett Lucas *Agen Kolar .... Tux Akindoyeni *Senator Orn Free Taa .... Matt Rowan *Saesee Tiin .... Kenji Oates *Kit Fisto .... Ben Cooke (não-creditado) *Aayla Secura .... Amy Allen *Clone Trooper .... Bodie Taylor *Ruwee Naberrie .... Graeme Blundell *Jobal Naberrie .... Trisha Noble *Sola Naberrie .... Claudia Karvan *Ryoo Naberrie .... Keria Wingate *Pooja Naberrie .... Hayley Mooy *Sly Moore .... Sandy Finlay *Chi Eekway .... Katie Lucas *Mon Mothma .... Genevieve O'Reilly *Fang Zar .... Warren Owens *Malé-Dee .... Kee Chan *Nee Alavar .... Rena Owen *Giddean Danu .... Christopher Kirby *General Grievous ....Matthew Wood (voz) *Moteé .... Kristy Wright *Whie .... Coinneach Alexander *Cin Drallig .... Nick Gillard (não-creditado) *Bene .... Mousy McCallum *Cellheim Anujo .... Dean Mitchell (não-creditado) *Tarfful .... Michael Kingma *Bana Breemu .... Ling Bai *Mas Amedda .... Jerome Blake *Butler Swan .... Mimi Daraphet *Meena Tills .... Paul Davies *Elle .... Chantal Freer *Janu Godalhi .... Pablo Hidalgo *Darth Vader .... James Earl Jones (voz) (unão-creditado) *Barriss Offee .... Nalini Krishan *Ferna Baab .... Olive Levi *Papanoida .... George Lucas *Cellheim Anujo (auxiliar de Tundra Dowmeia) .... T.V. Moore *Po Nudo .... Paul Nicholson *Stass Allie .... Lily Nyamwasa *Tundra Dowmeia .... Jeremy Prestoe *Gilgamour .... Christopher Rodriguez *Shaak Ti .... Orli Shoshan *Ask Aak .... Paul Spence *Rune Haako .... Sandy Thompson *Lushros Dofine and Rute Gunray .... Colin Ware *Passel Argente .... Marty Wetherill Aparições Criaturas *Can-cell *Dactillion *Can-cell anão de Dagobah *Besouro de Dagobah *Eopie *Pássaro Feluciano *Gelagrub *Inseto Olho-de-Fogo *Ginntho *Gualaar *Pulga da Lava *Monstro Nos (cena deletada) *Varactyl Modelos de Dróides *Dróide cirurgico 2-1B *Dróide de protocolo série 3PO *Dróide luxo BD-3000 *Dróide de batalha B-1 *Dróide de batalha B-2 *Chroon-Tan B-Machine *Dróide atendente CLL-M2 *Dróide assistente médico DD-13 *Dróide Tri-caça *Dróide aranha-anâ DSD1 *Dróide piloto FA-4 *Dróide motorista FA-5 *Dróide assistente médico FX-6 *Dróide médico GH-7 *Carregador HL-444 *Plataforma de Mísseis *MagnaGuarda IG-100 *Carregador IW-37 *Dróide Carangueijo LM-432 *Dróide MSE-4 *Dróide coletor de lava *[[Tanque Dróide NR-N99 classe Persuader|Tanque Dróide NR-N99 classe Persuader]] *Dróide de combate triplo Octuptarra *Dróide aranha homing OG-9 *Dróide de batalha OOM comandante *Dróide de batalha OOM piloto *Dróide de batalha OOM segurança *Dróide sabotador Pistoeka *Dróide de explorador Prowler 1000 *Dróide astromecânico série Q7 *Dróideka série Q *Dróide astromecânico série R2 *Dróide astromecânico série R4 *Dróide astromecânico série R4-P *Transporte autonômo de curta distância SRT *Tri-Dróide *Dróide de batalha auto-impulsionado geometricamente váriavel, Mark I Personagens *7EX *Ask Aak *Nee Alavar *Stass Allie *Mas Amedda *Padmé Amidala *Veedaaz Awmetth *Cellheim Anujo *Apailana *Koffi Arana *Fema Baab *Sors Bandeam *Bene *Jar Jar Binks *Boga *Ulfor Bombaasa *Brookish Boon *Braata (estátua) *Bana Breemu (cena deletada) *C-3PO *Tanner Cadaman *CC-1004 (Gree) *CC-1119 (Appo) *CC-2224 (Cody) *CC-4477 (Thire) *CC-5052 (Bly) *CC-8826 (Neyo) *Chewbacca *Olana Chion *Jeremoch Colton *Sweitt Concorkill *Neb Creip *CT-0000/1010 (Fox) *CT-307 *CT-3423 *CT-55/11-9009 (Jai'galaar "Jag") *CT-57/11-9048 *CT-65/91-6210 (Deviss) *Giddean Danu *Led Daragon *Davijaan *Opula Deget *Lushros Dofine *Dooku *Tundra Dowmeia *Ivor Drake *Cin Drallig *Pont Edisser *Chi Eekway *Ellé *Ejai *Eeusu Estornii *Eugroothura *Lampay Fay *Faya (estátua) *Dannl Faytonni *Kit Fisto *FX-6 *G21 *Janu Godalhi *Grakchawwaa *Ottegru Grey *Grievous *Guanta *Rute Gunnay *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Son Halliikeenovich *San Hill *IG-101 *IG-102 *Zyn Javeb *Greeata Jendowanian *Kagi (mencionado somente) *Coleman Kcaj *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Serra Keto *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Agen Kolar *Plo Koon *Onara Kuat *Lachichuk *Shu Mai *Malé-Dee *Whie Malreaux *Koyi Mateil *Tion Medon *Merumeru *Corla Metonae *Cat Miin *Sly Moore *Moteé *Mon Mothma *Barrow Oicunn *Bail Organa *Breha Organa *Leia Organa *Palpatine *N. Papanoida *Darth Plagueis (mencionado somente) *Poggle the Lesser *Shadday Potkin *Tannon Praji *R2-D2 *R4-G9 *R4-P17 *R4-P44 *R77 (cena deletada) *Delva Racine *Sheltay Retrac *Horox Ryyder *Salporin *Rystáll Sant *Osh Scal *Aayla Secura *Silya Shessaun *Sistros (estátua) *Anakin Skywalker *Luke Skywalker *Orn Free Taa *Wat Tambor *Terr Taneel *Tarfful *Duke Teta *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Meena Tills *Romeo Treblanc *Waks Trode *Maneeli Tuun *Jikesh Valia *Sateen Vestwe *Quinlan Vos (mencionado somente) (cena deletada) *Mace Windu *Dznori Xam *Selif Xam *Yanjon (estátua) *Solipo Yeb *Yoda *Fang Zar *Zittaasabba Locais *Alderaan **Aldera ***Palácio Real Aldera *Boz Pity (mencionado somente) *Cato Neimoidia *Coruscant **Cidade Galáctica ***Distrito do Senado **** Setor Embaixadorial ***** 500 Republica ******Complexo de Apartamentos do Senado **** Município Legislativo ***** Praça do Senado ***** Prédio do Senado ***Precinto do Templo ****Templo Jedi ***Distrito de Entretenimento Uscru ****Casa de Ópera Galaxias *Dagobah (cena deletada) *Felucia *Jestefad *Kashyyyk **Arquipélago Wawaatt ***Kachirho *Mustafar **Fralideja **Instalação de Mineração Klegger Corp ***Sala de Conferência do Conselho Separatista ***Sala de Guerra do Conselho Separatista *Mygeeto *Naboo **Theed *Polis Massa **Base Polis Massa ***Centro médico Polis Massan *Saleucami *Tatooine **Fazenda Lars *Utapau **Cidade Pau ***Décimo Nível *Utapau 7 Organizações e títulos *212º Batalhão de Ataque *41ª Legião de Elite *501ª Legião *91º Corpo de Reconhecimento *Barão *Clone trooper *Clone trooper comandante *Clone trooper piloto *Associação de Comércio *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes *Aliança Corporativa *Operadores de Resgate *Conde *Lorde Negro dos Sith *Duque *Equipe Fogo Três *Império Galáctico *República Gláctica *Senado Galáctico *Grande Armada da República *Grande Mestre *Jedi *Alto Conselho Jedi *Cavaleiro Jedi *Mestre Jedi *Ordem Jedi *Marinha Imperial *Frota do Cículo Aberto *Ordem dos Lordes Sith *Guarda Vermelho *Marinha da República *Guarda do Senado *Conselho Separatista *Exército Dróide Separatista *Frota da Confederação *Sith *Stormtrooper *Supremo Chanceler *Supremo Comandante dos Exércitos Dróides Espécies côncientes *Aleena *Anx *Aqualish *Bith *Cereano *Geonosiano *Gossam *Gran *Gungan *Humano *Iktotchi *Ishi Tib *Kaleesh *Kallidahin *Kel Dor *Korun *Lorrdiano *Mon Calamari *Muun *Mustafariano *Mygeetano (cena deletada) *Nautolano *Neimoidiano *Ongree *Pacithhip *Pau'an *Rodian *Quarren *Sarrish *Shi'ido *Skakoan *Sullustan *Swokes Swokes *Sy Myrthian *Theelin *Togruta *Twi'lek *Umbaran *Espécie Tridactyl Desconhecida *Utai *Vurk *Wrooniano *Wookiee *Zabrak *Zeuolin Veículos e naves *Speeder 74-Z *[[Caça V-wing Alpha-3 classe Nimbus|Caça V-wing Alpha-3 classe Nimbus]] *Módulo de Ataque Terreno Completo *Transporte Aberto Terreno Completo *Veículo de Reconhecimento Terreno Completo *Força Tática Terrena Completa *Tanque de Assalto Blindado *Speeder BARC *Caça Belbullab-22 **''Soulless One'' *Ônibus Aéreo de Coruscant *Corveta CR70 **''Tantive IV'' *Speeder aéreo Intergaláctico DC0052 *Estrela da Morte I *Interceptador ligeiro Delta-7 classe Aethersprire *Módulo básico E3 *Speeder aéreo de passageiros EasyRide *Speeder de Emergência *Interceptador ligeiro Eta-2 classe Actis *Pod de fuga Free Dac *Veículo de Assalto Pesado/A6 Juggernaut *Transporte para Altas Altitudes-221 *Módulo de evacuação caseiro *Esquife Espacial Naboo Tipo-J *Nave-ônibus Jedi *Plataforma de Suporte à Infantaria *Transporte de Assalto para Baixas Altitudes/infantaria *[[Nave de guerra classe Lucrehulk|Nave de guerra classe Lucrehulk]] *[[Esfera Central classe Lucrehulk|Esfera Central classe Lucrehulk]] **''Projeção Ilimitada'' *Interceptador ligeiro Mankvim-814 *Capsula Médica *Transporte Multiplo de Tropas *[[Fragata Estelar classe Munificent|Fragata Estelar classe Munificent]] *Plataforma para Lava Mustafariana *Catamaran à jato Oewaor *Caça N-1 *Caça Porax-38 *[[Distróier/Cargueiro classe Providence|Distróier/Cargueiro classe Providence]] **''Mão Invisível'' ***Quartel do General ***Corredor 328 ***Torre do Mago *Veículo Aéreo Raddaugh Gnasp *[[Destróier Pequeno classe Recusant|Destróier Pequeno classe Recusant]] *Speeder Aéreo Rian-372 *Sandcrawler *Artilharia Pesada Auto-Impulsionada-Turbolaser *[[Nave T-2c classe Theta|Nave T-2c classe Theta]] *Transporte de Tropas da Federação de Comércio *Wheel bike pessoal Tsmeu-6 *Transporte de Artilharia para Terreno Instável *[[Distróier Estelar classe Venator|Distróier Estelar classe Venator]] **''Guarlara'' **''Monitor'' **''Ro-ti-Mundi'' **''Vigiliante'' *Speeder Aéreo XJ-2 *Cargueiro YT-1300 **''Millennium Falcon'' Armas e tecnologia *Blaster *Sabre-de-luz curvo *Armadura de Darth Vader *Rifle blaster DC-15A *Blaster DC-15S *Blaster DC-17 *Escudo Defletor *Míssil Discórdia *Barra Elétrica *Capacete Comunicador *Comunicador Hush-98 *Sabre-de-luz *Braço Mecânico *Anel de Transporte Hiperespacial Syluire-45 Por trás das cenas Filmagens A parte principal da filmagem aconteceu entre 30 de Junho e 17 de Setembro de 2003, no Estúdio Fox, Sydney. Cenas adicionais no Estúdio Elstree no Reino Unido. Pequenas e curtas cenas aconteceram em Chott El Jerid (Tunísia), Grindelwlad (Suíça), Guilin (China), Phuket (Tailândia) e no Monte Edna (Itália). Desempenho thumb|left|Um dos posters do filme. A Vingança dos Sith foi premiado no Festival de Cannes (fora da competição) em 15 de Maio de 2005. Foi lançado nos outros países 4 dias depois. É possível que a premiere do filme custou à economia americana aproximadamente $627 milhões. No total, ele bateu $50 milhões dia de estréia. O Episódio III teve a segunda melhor bilheteria de estréia. O primeiro lugar ficou com Piratas do Caribe: O Baú da Morte que ganhou $55 milhões da primeiro dia. No segundo dia, os 3,661 cinemas juntaram mais $33.5 milhôes de dólares. Superou a velocidade em Homem-Aranha e The Matrix Reloaded juntaram $100 milhões (em 3 dias), se tornando o número 1 no rank "filme que juntou $100 milhões mais rapidamente". Esse recorde foi quebrado por Piratas do Caribe: O Baú da Morte já que ganhou tudo isso em apenas dois dias. A partir dai, perdeu alguns títulos, mas ficou com o primeiro lugar em ganhar mais dinheiro em cinco dias de exibição. O filme foi tão popular no Reino Unido que, em duas semanas de exibição, vendeu mais ingressos que os próximos 20 filmes juntos. Reação dos críticos O filme teve as reaçoes mais positivas, especialmente em comparação aos Episódios I'' e ''II. Alguns disseram que era o melhor da trilogias, outros, de toda a saga. *Roger Ebert do Chicago Sun-Times recomenda o filme por causa de todo o seu entreternimento, visual, imaginação e ação. Ao contrário de Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones, onde Roger Ebert disse que o diálogo e cenas de amor o tornou banal. *Richard Roeper do Chicago Sun-Times afirma ser o melhor desde Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca. *A.O. Scott do New York Times diz ser o melhos desde o Episódio IV. Algusn ainda disseram que George Lucas continuava criando diálogos fracos. Mesmo assim, os antores foram parabenizados no geral. Elementos da Trama Estrela da Morte I No comentário do DVD, George fala mais sobre a Estrela da Morte vista nos momentos finais do filme. Ele afirma que é a mesma vista em Uma Nova Esperança, e também explica que houve "disputas na união e problemas técnicos", já que demorou 19 anos para fim da construção. As novelas de Kevin J. Anderson Busca Jedi e Campeões da Força mostra que foi construído um protótipo durante construção da primeira. A Nova Cronologia Essencial afirma que o protótipo foi abandonado após os teste e o superlaser instalado na estação. O livro tanbém indica que várias pessoas tentaram sabotar ou destruir a super estação, por isso o local da construção foi modudao dezenas de vezes durante a construção. A teoria é suportada pela frase de Vader "Nada vai nos impedir desta vez" Comparando com os outros filmes * A Vingança dos Sith começa com uma batalha espacial (entre as forças da República e da Confederação),a única alem de Uma Nova Esperança. * A última fala de A Vingança dos Sith e a primeira de Uma Nova Esperança são do mesmo personagem (C-3PO) e é abordo da mesma nave (Tantive IV). * Tatooine é o último planeta a ser visto antes dos créditos finais.Em Uma Nova Esperança, é o primeiro planeta visto depois do texto inicial. * A terceira parte de cada trilogia começa com uma missão de resgate. * Um piloto avisa para "travar asas em posição de ataque", a mesma fala de Garven Dreis antes do ataque a primeira Estrela da Morte. * Veiculos como ARC-170 starfighter, V-wings, AT-RTs e outros se assemelham com os da Rebelião e Império. * Palpatine observa seu aprendiz (Dookan/Vader) sendo morto pelo seu futuro aprendiz (Anakin/Luke) durante uma enorme batalha espacial.O Retorno de Jedi * Anakin corta a mão de Dookan, para se vingar do mesmo que aconteceu no passado. Em O Retorno de Jedi, Luke corta o braço de Vader para se vingar também pelo feito no passado. * Após derrotar Grievous, Kenobi diz Tão pouco civilizado. Anos depois, ele afirma que o sabre de luz era usado em tempos mais civilizados. * A batalha entre os wookies e os droids foi uma adptação da Batalha de Endor os ewoks e as tropas imperiais. * Anakin é forçado a escolher entre Palpatine e os Jedis, assim como abordo da Estrela da Morte II. * Anakin corta o braço armado de Mace Windu com Palpatine olhando. Em O Retorno de Jedi Luke faz a mesma coisa com Vader, enquanto Palpatine somente observa. * Comandate Neyo atinge o speeder de Stass Allie durante a sequncia da Ordem 66. Luke faz o mesmo com um scout trooper em Endor. * Kenobi encontra jedis mortos por clones no Templo, mas eles foram portos por alguem com um sabre de luz. Curioso, ele checa os holograma da segurança sob o aviso de yoda que a descoberta tria dor. Infelizmente, vê Anakin assassinando os jedis.Em Uma Nova Esperança ele e Luke encontram o transporte dos Jawas destruido, o que os faz pensar que foi um ataque do povo da areia. Mas como os tiros eram precisos, só poderia ser feito pelos stormtroopers. Luke volta para casa, sabendo que possivelmente os soldados tinham passado por lá. Ao chegar, encontra seus tios mortos, assim como Ben disse que poderia acontecer. * Palpatine sente Vader em perigo após ele ser derrotado, então ele e o Comandante Thire partem para salva-lo. Em O Império Contra-Ataca, Luke sente seus amigos em perigo e parte para salva-los. * O sabre usado por Anakin em A vingança dos Sith é o mesmo que Kenobi presenteia Luke em Uma Nova Esperança e que ele perde em O Império Contra-Ataca * Vader tenta fazer Padmé se unri a ele para que governem a galágia, mas ele não aceita. Em O Imperio Contra-ataca ele faz a mesma oferta para Luke, que também rejeita. *Em Mustafar, Vader enforca Padmé, mas ela morre depois em Polis Massa já que ela perdeu a vontade de viver. Em Uma Nova Esperança, Vader enforca o Almirante Motti, mas ele também não morre já que Tarkin interfere. Motti e tarkin morrem depois quando a Estrela da Morte é distruida. * No filme Anakin descobre que Palpatine e Dath Sidious eram a mesma pessoa. Em O Império contra-ataca Luke descobre que Darth Vader e Anakin são a mesma pessoa. * Na cena em que Palpatine, Anakin e Obi-wan chegam ao prédio do senado após pousaram um pedaço da nave de Greievous, pode se ver a Millenium Falcon pousando também. * Utapau era um dos nomes originais de Tatooine. Enquanto produziam o episódio I, Utapau era o nome original de Naboo. * Anakin e Obi-Wan duelaram ao lado de uma janela em Mustafar. Já no duelo de Luke contra Vader eles duelaram ao lado de uma janela da Cidade nas Nuvens de Bespin. * Na cena final, Owen e Beru olham o por-do-sol binário assim como Luke faz em Uma Nova Esperança. * Quando o Imperador e Darth Vader observam a construção da Estrela da Morte é visível um jovem Tarkin. * Anakin salva Palpatine de cair no poço do elevador da Mão Invisível, ironicamente ele joga Palpatine no poço do gerador da Estrela da Morte II. * Kenobi quase cai da plataforma secreta de Grievous, mas usa a Força para pegar a pistola caida no chão e mata seu inimigo.No episódio I, ele quase cai no poço do palácio, mas usa a Força para pegar o sabre de seu mestre e mata Darth Maul. * Pequenos droids fogem de Anakin antes dele matar os lideres separatistas, na Estrela da Morte um droid paracido foge de Chewie. * A armadura dos clones de pântano é semelhante a dos pilotos dos speeders de Endor. O mesmo ocorre com a armadura dos clones que assassinaram Ki Adi-Mundi que também é semelhante a dos snowtroopers. *No último filme da tilogia classica e da nova únicos em que Palpatine/Darth Sidious lança raios de força. *Muitos veículos e tecnologias no filme parecem ser antecessores (pelo menos em termos de concepção) dos seus homólogos na trilogia original. Exemplos incluem (predominantemente): o ARC-170 Starfighter e o T-65 X-wing Starfighter; o Jedi Interceptor e o TIE Advanced x1, TIE / In Starfighter e Scimitar, o V-wing Starfighter e o TIE / ln Starfighter e A ala-interceptador, o AT-TR e os AT-ST; Venator; e os de classe Destróier da República e Destróier Imperial . *Anakin diz a Palpatine que o destino de Obi-Wan "será o mesmo que o nosso". Todos os três personagens morrem a bordo da Estrela da Morte; Kenobi na primeira, Skywalker e Palpatine na segunda. Além disso, no romance Obi-Wan comenta que ele sempre soube que Anakin estaria com ele quando ele morreu. Além disso, todos os três são mortos por Darth Vader: ele mata Obi-Wan em um duelo de sabres de luz, atira Palpatine no poço sem fundo e, ao fazê-lo sela seu próprio destino. Categoria:O titulo é uma repetição do inicio do fime O Retorno de Jedi, "Reveng of the Jedi", alterado por George Lucas com a lógica de que um jedi não pode vingar ( vingança é um caminho para o lado negro da força) Categoria:No início do filme, depois de Obi-Wan e Anakin entrarem a bordo da Mão Invisível, dois robôs vêm e inspecionam as naves Jedi. R2 "bipa", para o que um dos droides diz: "Que é isso?" e o outro responde "Isso não é nada". Isto espelha a cena em Uma Nova Esperança, quando Obi-Wan está desativando o raio trator, e o Stormtrooper diz exatamente a mesma coisa. Categoria:A cena de abertura é no espaço, e a câmera mostra um Destróier da República, espelhando as aberturas da trilogia original, nas quais figuravam Destróiers Imperiais. Categoria:Tanto o número de Anakin quanto o de Obi-Wan fazem referência à de seus familiares. No filme, o número de Anakin é Vermelho Cinco, o mesmo que seu filho Luke em Uma Nova Esperança. O de Obi-Wan é Vermelho Líder, que, em Retorno de Jedi é utilizado por Wedge Antilles, desempenhado pelo tio de Ewan McGregor, Denis Lawson. Categoria:Muitos veículos e tecnologias no filme parecem ser antecessores (pelo menos em termos de concepção) dos seus homólogos na trilogia original. Exemplos incluem (predominantemente): o ARC-170 Starfighter e o T-65 X-wing Starfighter; o Jedi Interceptor e o TIE Advanced x1, TIE / In Starfighter e Scimitar, o V-wing Starfighter e o TIE / ln Starfighter e A ala-interceptador, o AT-TR e os AT-ST; Venator; e os de classe Destróier da República e Destróier Imperial . Categoria:Durante a batalha espacial de abertura, Anakin Skywalker diz: "Aqui é onde começa a diversão." Em Uma Nova Esperança, Han Solo diz o mesmo durante a fuga de Tatooine. Categoria:Anakin diz a Palpatine que o destino de Obi-Wan "será o mesmo que o nosso". Todos os três personagens morrem a bordo da Estrela da Morte; Kenobi na primeira, Skywalker e Palpatine na segunda. Além disso, no romance Obi-Wan comenta que ele sempre soube que Anakin estaria com ele quando ele morreu. Além disso, todos os três são mortos por Darth Vader: ele mata Obi-Wan em um duelo de sabres de luz, atira Palpatine no poço sem fundo e, ao fazê-lo sela seu próprio destino. Categoria:Anakin Skywalker diz a Padmé Amidala, "Você está tremendo" em sua reunião. Han Solo diz a mesma coisa para a Princesa Leia Organa em O Império Contra-Ataca. Categoria:Quando Palpatine declara "Eu sou o senado!", Mace Windu responde "Ainda não." Em Dagobah, quando Luke se declara um Jedi, Mestre Yoda responde "Ainda não". (Retorno de Jedi) Trivia * Este é o único filme em dois duelos acontecem ao mesmo tempo: Anakin vs. Obi-Wan e Yoda vs. Sidious. * O duelo de Anakin contra Obi-Wan é o único em que os sabres de luz são da mesma cor.(Isto não considerando o duelo contra Grievous, já que ele possuia sabres azuis e verdes). * Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, Tarkin e outros personagem fazem sua primeira aparição cronológica no filme. * Anakin/Vader, Obi-Wan, R2-D2 e C-3PO são os únicos personagens que aparecem em todos os filmes da saga. * As peças das armaduras dos clones foram feitas totalmente em computador. * Este é o único filme em que Palpatine não aparece com a mesma roupa o filme inteiro. * O filme possui mais duelos contra lordes Sith do que qualquer outro. * Este é o unico filme em que a texto inicial possui um ponto de exclamação. * A tosse de Grievous foi causada por um ataque da Força feito por Mace Windu.(Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas) Categoria: Filmes bg:Епизод III - Отмъщението на ситите de:Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith en:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith es:Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith fr:Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith it:Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith hu:Csillagok háborúja III: A Sith-ek bosszúja nl:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith pl:Gwiezdne wojny Część III: Zemsta Sithów ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi III – Sithin kosto sv:Star Wars Episod III: Mörkrets Hämnd